Bleach: Jikates Rebellion
by The new hero of chaos
Summary: Things are peaceful in Soul Society, until a villain from Byakuya's returns and forces the captain of Squad 6 to take action. Rated T for language and Violance, Byakuyoru, Ichihime, comade with my best friend, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_Muhahahaha I have returned with a new bleach story, this is a direct semi sequel to New Tale to Be Told, which yes I know is not done, but it's the same as the main series, except no Mugetsu and Ichigo ends the series killing Aizen with DECAPITATION (Slides on knees doing air guitar) sorry. Ichigo has Gonkai, which is a step beyond Bankai, its really powerful, him and Orihime are together, but this story doesn't actually feature Ichigo as the utmost main focus, the real main focus is one of my other favorite characters, Byakuya Kuchiki, and we will get a look to see who Byakuya really is underneath that cold, hard, emotionless exterior. Is he truly cold as ice, or is a softer, more young hearted Byakuya somewhere inside, find out in Bleach: Jikate's Rebellion_

_Bleach: Jikate's Rebellion _

_Chapter 1 _

_Celebration in the Seretei _

_Ichigo was sitting in the giant cherry blossom tree in the sixth squad barracks where Byakuya was hosting a huge party for the victory over Aizen and his Arrancar, of course the Arrancar who decided to switch sides, like Starrk, Harribel, Grimmjow, and the newly restored Ulquiorra where present but mainly kept there distance from the party, laying on top of Ichigo was Orihime, who was resting her head on his chest, feeling nice and safe as Ichigo ran his hands through her hair. He loved the feel, he was at peace, for the first time in a long time. Meanwhile Shihiro and Jin where having a drinking contest. Those two where always acting like this, The captains all mainly stuck to themselves but talked, Kyoraku and Ukitake especially where talking, mainly Kyoraku asking how Ukitake was holding up after the battle. Yamamoto was also there. He mainly sat and watched but he laughed and everyone was happy of the defeat of Aizen, except Rangiku, she was no where to be found, but everyone knew why, she was sitting in his abandon room, the room he left behind, the things, the love he left behind. She was truly sad, not that pout kind of sad she got, but her heart was broken, the man she loved, Gin Ichimaru, died in her arms not even three days ago. Even Toshiro felt bad for her, he had given her a week leave so she could get her stuff back together. Byakuya was also there mainly just to keep watch and hope nothing gets broken, while Ichigo did stop Aizen, he didn't appreciate Ichigo on his pride and joy tree, but didn't bother him as he saw Ichigo cuddling with Orihime. _

"_Yo, little Byakuya" Byakuya heard from his left, he closed his eyes and held his composer as he looked and saw Yoruichi standing there, in a very revealing Kimono _

"_Shihoin Yoruichi, I see you are enjoying yourself, I see you are not with Kisuke Urahara" Byakuya said in his normal I'm so aloof voice _

"_I'm not, why is there a problem with me being here? Would you rather be with the man who I used to have sex with" Yoruichi said to Byakuya, referring to the relationship that they once had , which is now more of a very strong friendship. _

_Byakuya now felt uncomfortable as he looked at Yoruichi "If you say so. Do what you please, but I request you, keep that already loose kimono on." He said as he began walking off. He shook his head as he thought what that would be like_

_The party went on for a while before to many people where drunk and Byakuya ordered them off the premises. After the night was over he went into his personal quarters and looked at Hisana's picture for a moment, he then spoke, his voice seemed to soften "Rukia has become a skilled Shinigami, at least liutenent level. She has mastered her shikai and has become a powerful fight who was a key part in stopping the near tragedy, if you could see her now. Then you would be so proud. I cant say it to her myself, but I'm also very proud, she has made the Kuchiki name, very, very proud" he said as he bowed and put out the incense and unlit the candles, before he made his way to his bedchamber for some sleep. He was still relatively injured from his clash with Yammy not even three days ago, but he wasn't letting it show, the head of a noble house must always look strong, something he wanted to show to Nikore, the head of the Kajida, another of the royal families of the Seretei. Her older brother Keiji was at one time his liutenent. He respected Keiji but always wondered why he was never a captain. Keiji respected Byakuya but a war between Byakuya's Grandfather Ginrei and Keiji's grandfather Hozin caused a tension between the two houses, when Keiji disappeared and was declared dead Byakuya just acted as if it was a normal tragedy. This caused more tension between the two houses and ended just recently ended when Rukia and Nikore became friends aiding Ichigo in Hueco Mundo. Keiji also returned but in the most unlikely of forms as Ulquiorra Cifer, a Arrancar born of the hollow that Aizen transformed Keiji into. Byakuya truly had little care for these politics but he understood them. He just wanted some sleep._

_Ichigo walked back to his temporary barracks with Orihime hand in hand. He had finally admitted the love he had felt for her after his battle with Aizen. He had achieved a level of power that day he still doesn't understand , Gonkai., a level beyond Bankai. He had never felt such amazing power but he still needed to use all of it to overcome Aizen's Bankai Kyoka Tsukiomi, a devastating mind trap that ended with Aizen getting stabbed in the throat. But later when the Shinigami went to raid Aizen's lair, they found his body but his head was gone, despite the face that despite it was nearly taken off by Ichigo's new form of Tensa Zangetsu. He also was glad he was able to save Tatsuki, who had in truth become the true zero Espada Amalia Jeagerjaques. All this crazy stuff, all while he was still battling his alcoholic nature, Ichigo felt like a hero. Orihime looked up at Ichigo as they walked _

"_Something wrong Ichigo?" She asked seeing the deep in thought look on his face _

"_Huh, oh no, I'm just thinking about things" he answered_

"_Like what?" She asked looking up at him, the moonlight hitting her face and creating a beautiful shine on her milky skin _

_Ichigo though for a moment and decided he needed to try and be the charming boyfriend "How beautiful you look in the moonlight" he said with a warm smile_

_This made Orihime blush madly as she looked away putting her hand on her face, smiling "Oh Ichigo" she said as she smiled_

_Ichigo smiled as he put his hand on her face and made her look at him, there eyes met, his deep brown, and her stormy grey eyes. They knew what each other was thinking as he leaned down and she began heading up, there lips almost about to meet. When suddenly Ichigo was hit with a tremendous force which knocked him back. He sat up and the person he most expected to be there was there_

"_You…GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo said as he stood up, staring down the blue haired Arrancar who was standing there with his signature smile _

"_Yo, wassup Ichigo." he said as he smiled at Ichigo_

"_What the hell is the big idea" Ichigo said as he got right up in Grimmjow's face_

"_I was sick of watching you and Orihime being all lovey dovey so I decided to stop you two before you made me puke" Grimmjow said sarcasm heavy in his voice _

_Orihime looked shook up by what just happened and shook her head before she looked at Grimmjow "Grimmjow please, let me and Ichigo have our moment" Orihime asked with a sweet almost sad face_

_Grimmjow looked at her and he kinda felt bad as he looked at her _

"_Yeesh, you people sometimes, with your love and stuff like that, it doesn't make sense to me" Grimmjow said as he hopped on top of a building and he then sonidoed away leaving Ichigo and Orihime alone. _

"_Now where were we?" Ichigo said as he smiled at Orihime _

_She smiled back shyly as they kissed there under the moon light._

_Meanwhile Ulquiorra was watching the night atop the Penitence Shrine watching the stars before he felt a pressence behind him "Isn't it a little late for someone who is injured to be out?" he said, his voice was different, it was softer, had life in it, unlike his stoic and emotionless voice that he once possessed. _

"_Sorry big brother I wasn't at the party so I wanted to talk to you" Nikore as she walked up next to him, her arm was still in a sling from the battle against Yammy near the end of the battles in Hueco Mundo. _

"_I'm sorry Nikore" Ulquiorra then said almost randomly _

"_What?" Nikore responded as she looked at him_

"_I'm sorry for everything, for dieing, for becoming this monster, for hurting you, everyone, for everything" Ulquiorra said as a real tear began to fall inline with the green tear marks on his face_

"_Big brother" Nikore said as she put her head against his shoulder "Its ok, it wasn't your fault, you where controlled and manipulated by evil men who got what was coming to them, your free now big brother, your free" she said trying to comfort him_

_Ulquiorra looked up to the sky and breathed in heavily, he was tired and sore and wanted some sleep "Thank you little sis, that means a lot to me. It really does" He said as he put his hand on her head and he then went off in his own direction, to his temporary room to rest. _

_Meanwhile in a dark area, which seemed cold and soulless, a man sat upon an undecorated thrown. He had his hands over his face and he looked as if he was deep in thought. Suddenly an Arrancar sonidoed in to the room bowing to him "Master the plan is in motion, soon they will reach the boarder of the Rukongai. And then master, you can draw them out" The Arrancar said, a thick Spanish accent tracing every word his spoke. The man in his the throne smiled slightly as his eyes showed a powerful anger_

_Meanwhile in the desert wastes, a group of people where all walking through a powerful sandstorm, the leader in front, clad in a purple suit, yellow tie, and fedora adjusted his sunglasses as he looked at the area before him, he could see the tips of the Seretei from there, he was getting closer to the edge of the wastes, and the Rukongai_

_Hahaha, the first chapter is over, these many new characters will play a large portion in the events to come, especially the group in the desert, they become more main characters, anyway that will all be learned in the next chapter, at least some of it, til next time, this is The New Hero of Chaos, oh and I don't own bleach, if I did everything I told you would be happening, oh and the characters in the desert don't belong to me they belong to my best friend Tony Prokop, he helped me with a lot of this shit_


	2. The Exiles

The New Hero of Chaos: The NHoC here with my good friend Exile7 here for the authors note for Chapter 2 for Bleach: Jikate's Rebellion.

Exile7:Hey Guys

The NHoC: This guy has helped with pretty much all of my bleach fanfic's so I have invited him here to help with the authors note because many of the characters are his and I felt it would be appropriate for him to be here to see them debut on

Exile7: Damn Straight its appropriate, this stuff wouldn't exist with out me

The NHoC: That's cruel, I would have a story…it just wouldn't be as good

Exile7: We in no way, shape or form own bleach, if we did, our world would be very different…SO BE GREATFUL!

The NHoC: Ok Exile calm down…Now onto the story

Bleach: Jikate's Rebellion

Chapter 2

Exiles

Ichigo walked down the halls of the first barracks, he seemed annoyed as he went to the captains meeting room

"What the hell do they want with me, haven't I don't enough with beating Aizen" Ichigo said as he reached the meeting room

He then entered the meeting room and saw all the captains standing there, in there lines, it was the first time in a long time that all the captains had been there, Yamamoto was standing ahead of the group as Soifon, Amagai, Unohana, Shinji, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyoraku, Kensei, Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Ukitake where all standing there, they looked at Ichigo entered the room

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Yamamoto started in his thick old Japanese accent "We need you to assist us, all captains are needed here as we continue the reconstruction of Seretei, but we have found some proof of there being a strong disturbance and signs of attack in the Rukongai/Wasteland borders, so we need you to take a team of who ever you need minus any captains into the area and investigate the problem" Yamamoto said as he looked at Ichigo

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head but he then sighed and looked at the head captain "Alright, Ill do it, so I can pick who ever I want?" Ichigo said

Yamamoto nodded and Ichigo smiled. Ichigo then bowed at the captains as he walked off. Byakuya then decided to chime in "Is it wise to let Ichigo Kurosaki lead this task? He is a bit, overzealous at times" Byakuya said as he though about how destructive Ichigo is

"Ichigo is the only non squad affiliated captain level Shinigami that we can risk at the moment, he may be the one who defeated Aizen, but we cannot risk any of our own" Yamamoto then said

"Yeesh head captain, is that really called for? Ichigo should be praised as a hero and we should give him a holiday, not work him till he drops" Shinji then chimed in as he cleaned his ear

"Shinji Hirako, you need to learn DISAPRINE!" Yamamoto shouted and Shinji, who was comedicly knocked over by the yell

"Ow ow ow" Shinji said as he got up "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head

"For being a fool, Ichigo is strong enough to handle this, he did this willingly, now, no more argument, back to the matter at hand" Yamamoto said as he slammed the butt of his cane into the floor

Ichigo walked down the hallway, he saw Ulquiorra leaving the barracks after discussing with Nikore who was delivering reports for Liutenent Kusajishi. He turned and saw Ichigo "Ichigo, what's up?" Ulquiorra asked him

"Yo, Ulquiorra, can you help me out, the head captain gave me a mission and I can take whom ever I need who isn't a captain, so I want you to help me out with this, can you?" Ichigo asked

"Sure, no problem Ichigo, glad to make myself useful" Ulquiorra said as he started walking with Ichigo

"You know where Grimmjow is?"

"No but I have a feeling"

They then walked to the squad 11 barracks where they saw several members go flying out of the dojo

"That's why you don't fuck with me" came a familiar voice from inside the dojo.

Inside the dojo, Grimmjow was standing there victorious as he looked around for more challenges

"Yo, Ichigo, you wanna go a round?" He asked as he saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra enter the dojo

"Not this time Grimmjow, I need your help" Ichigo said

"What shit have you gotten your self into that you need my help?" Grimmjow responded

"I have a mission and I can pick whom ever I want" Ichigo responded

"You think Ill get a good fight?" Grimmjow then asked

"Probably" Ichigo then stated

"Then hell yeah" Grimmjow responded as he walked out with Ichigo and Ulquiorra, leaving the squad 11 members alone

Ichigo walked with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who where joking with each other, and messing with Ichigo as he got irritated at them a few times before they ran into Uryu and Darren at a noodle shop.

"Yo, Darren, Uryu." Ichigo said as he walked in to the shop, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra standing outside waiting for them

"Ichigo" Uryu said as he nodded at Ichigo

"Wassup" Darren said as him and Ichigo preformed a special handshake

"Hey you guys think you can help me out?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah Ichigo what's up" Darren asked Ichigo

"I got a mission from the Gotei and they need me to investigate something in the boarder between the Rukongai and the Wastes. I can have who ever I want on my team" Ichigo said as he ordered a thing of water

"Hmm, very well, if you are in need of the power of the Quincy, then we will help you." Uryu said as he finished his soup

"Thanks, can you two come with us" Ichigo asked

"Neither of us have our Quincy garb on" Darren said

Ichigo face palmed himself before speak "Fine, get your outfits and meet us at the west gate ok?" Ichigo then stood up and went outside with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow "Quincy's I swear, there more concerned with there outfits some times" Ichigo said as they started walking off

"What do want, them to fight naked?" Grimmjow then quipped

"Don't give Ichigo any ideas Grimmjow" Ulquiorra then added in

"Shut up both of you, I'm in a happy relationship with Orihime thank you" Ichigo then said

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra laughed as they continued to look for other people to help them out.

Ichigo then saw Chad all by himself walking around the area

"Yo, Chad" Ichigo said

"Ichigo" Chad said as he looked at Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra

"Yo Chad you wanna help me out, I have a big mission now and I could use some help"

"Of course, no problem Ichigo" Chad said as he looked at Ichigo

"Thanks Chad, lets go" Ichigo said as he him and Chad fist bumped and they continued on, Ichigo felt he only needed another two people and they will be able to go on this mission

Ichigo then went to a small Shinigami bar and he saw Rukia and Renji there, they where sitting with Kira, Hisagi, Shihiro, and Jin where sitting there

"Yo, Rukia, Renji, can we talk to you for a bit" Ichigo asked. Renji seeing Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Chad assumed that something was going to happen.

"If you want us for a mission then fine, we will help you out." Renji said as he stood up

"Thanks guys" Ichigo said as he stood up

"Its what we are here for Ichigo" Rukia said as she stood up

"Go, Ill cover you guys" Shihiro said as they left

"Thanks Shihiro" Renji said as they left

They walked for a little bit before Ichigo asked "Hey how did you guys know that I was gonna have a mission?" Ichigo asked Renji

"Taicho told me about it and I figured you would need my help, I told Rukia about it so now you have us backing you up" Renji said as they walked towards the west gate where Darren and Uryu stood there with there Quincy outfits on, Darren with his Quincy Zanpakuto on his back.

"We ready?" Ichigo asked, looking back at the team he got together

They all nodded and then they headed off into the Rukongai, everyone using there speed abilities to get to the boarders

Meanwhile near the wasteland/Rukongai borders the a group of people where sitting around, one had a purple suit, black button up shirt, black pants, a yellow tie, a purple fedora with a black band, and wayfarer sunglasses, and black dress shoes, had a kopesh at his left. Another had a red suit with a lavender color tie, black shoes, as well as a fingerless glove on his left hand, and a glove on his right hand that had every finger but the thumb, index, and middle finger, and he had a small flute stick out the side of his suit, he also had a pair of beatnik sunglass with red tinted lenses. The girl of the group and high heeled boots which went up about half way up her shins, velvet short shorts, a velvet shirt with very short sleeves and puffed out shoulders and buttons going down the center as well as a pair of full fingered velvet gloves, she had a pair of designer sunglasses with purple tinted glasses and had a beret on her head. She also had red hair that could be seen under her beret, she also had a rapier at her left side .A tall man with Grey hair and a noticeable scar across his face had a khaki trench coat draped over his shoulders, he had a nice, light blue button up long sleeve shirt and a red tie with a black skull in the center of it, he had black suit pants, black shoes, and had a pair of red tinted Ozzy Osborne glasses. Another man had a pair of ray bands and a black business suit with a white undershirt, black tie, and a pair of leather gloves, he also had a bowler hat and an umbrella with him. A more noticeable member had a Quincy outfit with purple instead of blue lines, he also had a golden oni like face mask with purple lenses where the eyes where. He had strange looking weapon that looked like four crossbows connected together and looked like a gun. The last member had a pair of Aviators on and city camo bandana on, hiding most of his face, he had a black shirt on with a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of city camo pants with combat boots. He had a huge trench knife on his waistband that tilted up more towards the right. They where seeming to rest as they neared the Boarder land. The one in the aviators then spoke

"We still looking for the one who keeps causing those hollow attacks?" he asked

The man in the purple suit then spoke, his voice was relatively calm "Yeah, it seems that his attacks has been getting closer to the Rukongai, so we should find out who it is" he said as he looked at the forest that boarder the area and saw several people approaching.

Ichigo walked out and saw the group of unique people sitting there. He looked at them and he though it was interest that a group of people who where sitting there in cloths from the human world, It was then he saw the man in the purple suit look at Ulquiorra, and he then felt Ulquiorra dash past him, his sword out, and both where then gone in a flash. Both where then in the air above them, everyone seemed to give them space.

"Never thought I would see you this close to the Rukongai Ja-ku" Ulquiorra said, he knew this guy it seemed

"Never thought I would see you IN the Rukongai Ulquiorra" This man named Ja-ku said as him and Ulquiorra struggled for better stance.

They then split apart and they began clashing there swords more and more, apparently these two had a history of some sort.

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra said pushing him back "I thought you didn't care about the affairs of Soul Society"

"This isn't about soul society" He said as him and Ulquiorra got locked up again

"Your right, not right now" Ulquiorra said as they charged at each other, clashing again and again, moving so fast people where having a hard keeping up with them. Ulquiorra then backed up and pointed his fingers at Ja-ku, and fired a Cero at him. Ja-ku braced himself against the cero as it hit his sword, and after a brief struggle he pushed it off.

"Alright, if this is how you want it, Exiles, pick an opponent, we have a fight it seems" He said as he vanished with a shunpo, and reappeared right in front of Ichigo, who took Zangetsu off his back and blocked the strike, looking surprised but he regained his footing against Ja-ku, Grimmjow stood off with the man in the bandana and Aviators, while the Quincys went to face off with the man in the mask with the huge crossbow thing and Quincy garb. While Chad stood back and waited, as did the man with the gray hair and man in the bowler cap, The women decided to go after Rukia and Renji, who where both in there shikai, as the women drew her rapier, she then spoke

"If you decide to battle me, then, so be it, Enguarde" She said as she readied herself for battle.

Rukia preformed her second dance, Hakuren and launched a massive wave of ice at the girl, who readied her hand and shot out a blast of cero. This women was a cero, Renji cut through the cero with Zabimaru and sent it at her, she blocked but was knocked back a bit, but she stood her ground and then charged at them, they then entered battle with her.

Darren and Uryu stood off with the man in the mask before Darren finally spoke "Who are you?"

"I'm the Arbiter" he said, readying his weapon

"What, do you think your some kind of superhero?" Uryu said pushing up his glasses

"With all the stuff we've done, hell yeah" He said as he started shooting purple colored reishi arrows, that where much bigger and denser then Darren or Uryu's arrows, they dodged them pretty easily and returned fire, The Arbiter dodging pretty quickly as well, they shot at each other for a time before Darren drew his sword and charged at him, The Arbiter jumped out of the way and dodged while he shot at him, eventually Darren sheathed his sword and him and Uryu returned to there shoot out.

Ichigo blocked and struck again at Ja-ku, the two where fighting on a relatively equal ground. Ichigo was wondering who this guy was.

"Your not bad kid" Ja-ku said to Ichigo as he pushed against him

"I would hope so, unless my victory over Aizen was faked" Ichigo said as he pushed against Ja-ku

"Oh so you're the one who killed him, I guess I should thank you, minus the fact your not gonna win" He said calmly

"Like hell I'm not" Ichigo said as he stepped back, he then placed his hand on his sword arm as he placed it forward "Bankai!" he said as he was surrounded in black and red spiritual pressure. After it dissipated he was in his Bankai form.

"Tensa Zangetsu" he said as he pointed the long black katana at Ja-ku, who looked more confused then anything

"Aren't you going a little overboard" He said before he had to quickly block Ichigo.

Him and Ichigo then began going back and forth in there duel.

Meanwhile Grimmjow and the man in the bandana where going back and forth in a fight of pure hand to hand. Grimmjow then jumped back and before he leapt forward "I'm gonna punch you full of holes" He said before he jumped forward

The man in the Bandana scoffed and said in response "Heh, in the face"

Those words made Grimmjow stop, he hesitated as he thought about those words, and for it he was punched in the face, sending him back. Grimmjow got up and he looked furious.

"I fucking thought so. Crowzer!" Grimmjow yelled as he got up

"Took you long enough Grimmjow" Crowzer said but Grimmjow sonidoed forward and he punched Crowzer in the face. Which broke the glasses and knocked off the bandana, showing that Crowzer looked nearly the exact same as Grimmjow, minus Crowzer had a flat top and his mask fragment was on the opposite side of his face. Grimmjow and Crowzer then continued there melee

Ichigo and Ja-ku where still dueling, Ja-ku came in and he slashed at Ichigo's chest, cutting something off his neck that he had been wearing for a while, Ichigo stopped and looked at it and he seemed frantic "This was the last gift my mom ever gave to me…" he then looked at Ja-ku with a furious look. The chain on Tensa Zangetsu seemed to get longer and wrap around Ichigo's arm, he then took the same stance as he did before "Advance and never stop, Tensa Zangetsu" he said as he was surrounded in black and red energy again.

Ja-ku's eye twitch as he could only say "Are you kidding me" before Ichigo emerged from the energy

He was now in a sleeveless and open version of his original coat, he also had a pair of boots which his hakama where now tucked into, he also had a pair of forearm length fingerless gloves on, his eyes where also a blue instead of brown and he seemed to be letting off more spiritual pressure then normal "Gonkai" Ichigo said as he readied to fight this man

"Um yeah…WALKER!" Ja-ku shouted as he called the Exiles back to him "We're leaving" he said as the others returned to him

"Right oh boss" Walker, the man in the bowler said with a heavy British accent before opening his umbrella and the exiles seemed to vanish. Leaving everyone there, either confused, angry, and some a bit of both

OMG IT WAS SO LONG, sorry, well here is chapter two, I hope you liked, Read and Review, thank you


End file.
